Look Who's Talkin:Brucas Style
by BizzareBavarian
Summary: This is just a fun little story I came up with after watching Look Who's Talkin. It's not exactly like the movie at all, just the same kind of concept, previously under pen name: MissUnderstood92
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's what happened. I was channel surfing, and I come across Look Who's Talking. So I get this idea to turn it Brucas style. I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, and I PROMISE I WILL :) read and review please!**

**Also, Brooke is about eight months pregnant with a girl they have decided to name Ella Faith Scott. (the baby's thoughts are in italics)  
**

* * *

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke" Brooke whined

"Brooooooooooke" Lucas mocked, laughing. He loved teasing her all the time, and he knew she hated it.

"Not funny" She pouted, sitting down with a huff

"I'm sorry baby. What's wrong?"

"Your daughter likes to play soccer with my organs" She winced as the baby kicked again

Lucas smiled a little, placing his hand on his wife's stomach and rubbing it gently. "Ella, can you give it a rest please? Otherwise you might not have a daddy when you come out"

Brooke leaned her head back, laughing to herself a little as Lucas spoke to her stomach

_"Who is this guy? Doesn't he get how boring it is in here? And it doesn't help with this mommy person eating spicy food all the time" Ella kicked her mothers stomach again, completely ignoring what her parents had just said._

"Ella Scott, I can't wait until you come out, because then you won't be kicking me 24/7" Brooke rolled her eyes a bit, smiling to signal that she was only kidding

_"Don't worry mommy. I wanna get outta here too. There's no room, whatsoever. Plus, it's dark and cramped. I don't like it in here"_

"You want something to eat Pretty Girl?"

Brooke put her finger to her chin, like she was deep in thought. "Mexican! Something spicy, preferably" She grinned

_"No! Did we not just go over this mommy? NO SPICY." Ella kicked her mother's bladder hard_

Brooke winced a bit. "Luke?!"

"Is something wrong baby?"

"No mexican. I don't think Ella likes it. Can you just give me some chocolate ice cream?"

_"Much better. You're getting the hang of this mommy. Kick hard at one of your organs means no" Ella balled her hand into a fist, and waved it around a little "Oooh. Look at the colors. This is funner than kicking mommy. That hurts my legs"_

Brooke smiled to herself as the kicking ceased. Then got up and waddled to the bathroom as fast as she could. When she got out, Lucas had a bowl of chocolate ice cream all ready for her

"Thanks hubby" Brooke smiled at him so that her dimples were showing, making him kiss her cheek

"Anytime wifey"

Brooke began eating the ice cream and smiled "What's the smile for baby?"

"Ella stopped kicking so hard" She smiled, holding out a spoonful of ice cream for Luke to eat "That's for being such a good boy today"

"Well I want something else for being a good boy if you catch my drift" He smirked, leaning over and kissing her. It was a slow, tantalizing kiss, that took Brooke's breath away each time. It sent chills down her spine, and when he pulled away, she pulled him back in by the back of his head, then pulling away herself.

"Damn Broody. You know how to make a girl fall in love with you all over again"

"Well I had to do it three times with you. You kinda become a pro at it after a while" He laughed a bit

"One would think so"

"Baby what do you wanna do?" Brooke asked after finishing off her ice cream. She got up and went over to Luke

"You want to go into the pool babygirl?" Luke asked, slipping his arms around her waist and resting them on the small of her back.

"No. I look terrible in a bikini right now" She turned to the side, leaning her head against Lucas's chest

Lucas began rubbing her back "You okay babe"

"Yeah, just tired. Your daughter runs me ragged"

_"Hey!" Ella kicked her mom again "I'm not that bad"_

"And the kicking begins..." Brooke pouted

"I love how you used to think it was so cute when she kicked" Luke chuckled slightly, which earned him a look from his wife.

"Well that was before I knew she would keep me up at night with her "playful" kicking" She snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Well you wanna go lay down, and I'll see if I can stop her from kicking you all the time?"

Brooke nodded, and Luke lifted her, at first stumbling, but then he got his balance and walked her up to their room. Brooke still had no idea how he could. She weighed like a million pounds.

When he laid her down on the bed, Brooke went under the covers and curled up. Lucas got in after her and reached his hand over her stomach, rubbing it to soothe her and Ella.

_"Hey, this isn't too bad" Ella moved around a little, kicking her dad's hand_

Luke laughed a little as Ella kicked his hand "Hey Ella, it's time to stop kicking now and go to sleep okay? Your mommy is really tired, and she needs some sleep"

_Ella kicked a little lighter, then stopped. "This rubbing thing isn't so bad. I'm kind of tired though" She soon fell asleep_

Brooke grinned as Ella stopped kicking "Lucas Eugene Scott, you are the best husband anyone could ever ask for, and you're going to be the best daddy in the world to our baby"

Lucas kissed the back of her head "Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott, you are the best wife anyone could ever ask for, and you're going to be the the best mommy in the world to our baby"

"Way to steal my words Luke. And you call yourself a writer" Brooke huffed playfully.

"It's called quoting Brooke" Lucas smirked "All the best writers do it"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I had one of the best writers as my husband" She smirked

"Well you do, and he's going to make another book, but this one about the most amazing woman in his life."

"Aw, broods you're so cute" Brooke smiled, turning over to face him and kissing him lightly

"How do you know I was talking about you? I could've been talking about my mom you know"

Brooke hit his shoulder lightly "You're terrible" She fake pouted

Lucas kissed her bottom lip. "I love you"

"You're lucky I love you too" She laughed a little

_"These guys are so mushy all the time" Ella shook her head as she woke up, kicking her mother's stomach again._

"Ugh. This baby will be lucky if I live through her constant kicking" Brooke groaned, digging her face back into Lucas's chest

He laughed, "Well it's not her fault she's a cheery little girl like her mommy" This got him a smack on the leg from his wife.

"Why couldn't she just be broody like you?" Brooke sighed, playing with the chain around Lucas's neck.

"I don't know baby" He still smirked a little, rubbing Brooke's back soothingly

"I want her out" She pouted a bit

_"And I want out too, believe me. I hate it in here" Ella pouted as well, not knowing her mother was. She punched her mothers stomach, in turn punching Lucas's chest_

"What did I do Ella?" Lucas asked after feeling her punch his chest. He began laughing again

"Luke, it's not funny. I bet she hates us, and she isn't even out of my stomach yet"

"She doesn't hate us pretty girl, she probably just wants to get out as much as we want her to be out" Lucas kissed the top of her head

"Yeah..I guess" Brooke shrugged, closing her eyes against her husband's chest

"Go to sleep baby"

"Kay" She yawned, falling asleep in Lucas's arms.

_"I guess I'll let you sleep mommy. I love you"_

"I love you pretty girl" Lucas whispered into her hair as he closed his eyes as well. And the family of three slept peacefully the entire night.

* * *

_**AN: So this story is supposed to be COMPLETELY FUN and not really realistic at all. I don't even know if babies can yawn and pout in the womb lol. And this story is probably going to move pretty fast, the next chapter being when Brooke gives birth, and a little bit after that.**_

_**Read and Review! Every little bit helps :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once again, I've been MIA for a little while, but I'm still here. I'm here on vacation, and actually, I'm pretty bored. My parents are hogging the TV watching CNN. Sooo I decided, what time to better update my stories then right now? So here I am. Updating lol.**_

* * *

A nine month pregnant lady about to pop walking around New York City. Probably a sight not many of us see, unless you were watching Brooke Davis make her way from store to store shopping til she dropped, or as she hoped, went into labor. Her due date was coming on fast, and Brooke just wanted her baby out of her now. Luke had to have a quick meeting with his editor, but said he would meet her for lunch at their favorite cafe.

Brooke waddled over to the cafe and sat down at a table, drumming her fingers against the table as Lucas walked in. "Hey baby" He smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before sitting down.

"Hey" She sighed, playing with her water bottle.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, reaching over and putting his hand ontop of hers, rubbing his thumb against her hand soothingly.

"I wanna meet Ella. I don't wanna be pregnant anymore" She pouted, looking at her husband.

"I want to meet her too Brooke" Lucas whispered, moving his hand over onto her stomach "She'll come soon, your due dates only in a few more days. It'll be over soon babe"

Brooke nodded, moving her chair next to Lucas's and leaned against his shoulder. Lucas rubbed circles into her stomach and kissed the side of her head.

"I'll get you and me a sandwhich. Turkey on rye, right?" He suggested

"Yeah, but with tomatoes and lettuce too" She added

"Anything for you babe" He rubbed her leg once more, then walked away to the counter and got them their sandwiches. He walked back to the table, sitting back down next to Brooke, who winced a little

"What's up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw his wife wince

"I've just been having this back pain all day. It's probably nothing" She waved her hand and unwrapped her sandwich.

"Well I'm taking you to the hospital after lunch just to be safe" He told her with a worried look in his eyes.

_"Eat the sandwich, eat the sandwich!" Ella egged on. She was hungry, so she kicked her mom_

"Calm down Ella, I'm eating, I'm eating" Brooke shook her head, taking a bite out of the sandwhich.

_Ella grimaced "I wish you hadn't eaten. Rye is gross mommy" Ella moved around a little more, turning so her head was in Brooke's lower area. "I wanna get outta here"_

Brooke began to feel something wet, so she looked down, seeing a wet stain go through her dress. "Luke" She said, a little panicked as she began hitting her husband's arm.

"What Brooke?" He grabbed her hand so she would stop hitting him.

"I think it's time" She said simply

"For what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You idiot!" She squealed as a contraction came on "Your daughter's coming stupid!" She squeezed his hand as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh shit." Luke got up, helping Brooke into a cab, and got her to the hospital.

"Too late for drugs" Is all Brooke heard from their doctor as she was laying in the bed, probably breaking Lucas's hand. "WHAT?!"

Lucas pleaded with the doctor. "Come on doc, there's gotta be something you can do. She's going to break my hand if you don't give her drugs!"

the doctor put a hand on Luke's back. "I'm sorry son, but she's already 10 centimeters, there's nothing we can do" _**(AN: Remember, I'm not a doctor, so this is completely winged)**_

Lucas turned back to his wife, putting a hand through his short blond hair. "Brooke, baby, love of my life" He sat down next to her, kissing the top of her head

"Don't touch me! This is how we got into this damn position! Give me DRUGS!" She yelled

"Baby they can't. I guess Ella really wanted to meet you, because you're already 10 centimeters dialated"

"Goddamnit. You're dead Scott" She groaned as the doctors and nurses filed into the delivery room, getting Brooke ready for delivery.

"Alright Brooke, you have to push now, okay?"

Brooke gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, pushing as hard as she could for ten seconds, squeezing her husband's hand. "Come on baby, you can do this"

_Ella began slipping **(AN:awkward wording...sorry)** out of her home "No, wait, what's that light?! Fellas, can we talk a sec, I don't wanna go out there" She screamed as she was pulled out "Ahh it's colddd"_

"Lucas! That's our babygirl" Brooke squealed through her tears. Lucas himself was crying a little

He wiped his eyes and nodded "Yeah, she is Brooke" He smiled brightly as he saw his daughter placed on Brooke's chest

"So you're the one who's been kicking me all night" Brooke laughed a little, placing her hand on Ella's little back.

_"Well you're the one that ate all that spicy food" Ella remarked back, yawning a little bit_

"Luke! Look! She yawned!" Brooke marveled

Lucas laughed "Yeah baby, babies tend to do that. As well as everyone else" He smirked, kissing the top of Brooke's head and wiping the sweat from her forehead as he lifted Ella into his arms "Hey there pretty girl" He said softly, bouncing a little with his daughter in his arms. "Aren't you a cutie, yes you are." Lucas kissed her tiny nose, sitting back down in the chair by Brooke's bed

_"So you guys are the ones I'm going to be living with? As long as you don't give me that spicy food, we'll be okay" Ella snuggled into her father's chest, yawning again as she fell asleep._

"Look at that. She's a total daddy's girl" Brooke gushed, sitting up slowly and leaning against the pillows.

* * *

A few days later, Brooke and Ella were released from the hospital and were allowed to go back home with Lucas. Brooke had been sitting in the backseat with Ella while Lucas was driving.

"Oh Ella Bella, you're going to be so spoiled. Especially by daddy. Yup, you have him wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" Brooke smiled, playing with Ella's feet.

"It's not my fault she's so beautiful. She looks exactly like her mother" Lucas smiled, looking through the rear view mirror at Brooke and Ella

_"I dont like this seat" Ella tried to think of ways to get out of the seat, but got frustrated and began bawling._

"Ella what's wrong sweetie?" Brooke asked, putting her finger on Ella's stomach and rubbed it a little.

"Try lifting her out of the seat babe. See if she's hungry or something." Lucas suggested, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Easy for you to say. You're driving. I have no idea what I'm doing right now" Brooke whined, pulling Ella out of the car seat and placing her in her lap.

_"Much better" Ella calmed down, pulling her hands out of the blanket and waved her hands around "What, no pretty colors anymore? This sucks" She began to whimper a little bit_

"Hey, hey hey, I just got you calmed down sweets. No need to cry again" Brooke let Ella grab her finger, and play with it a little. Then she put her over Brooke's shoulder and rubbed her back a little.

"Looks like you're a professional already baby" Lucas complimented as he pulled into their house. Brooke got out of the car holding Ella in her arms. Lucas pulled everything else out and walked with Brooke and his daughter into their house. When they got inside, Brooke walked straight into Ella's room, and after Luke put everything away, he joined them. He laid a blanket down on the ground, and Brooke and Lucas began playing with their new daughter, tickling her stomach and just having fun.

"She's going to be the hit of all the cute boys in town, aren't you Ella Bella?" Brooke cooed, receiving a look from Lucas.

"She's never dating. I'll pick out a nice boy for her to marry" Lucas picked up Ella, settling her in his arms. "Isn't that right pretty girl?"

_"What are they fussing over now?" Ella thought. She moved around in her father's arms, lifting her hands up and grabbing his nose "Hey this thing looks fun" She began pulling on it_

"Ella, that's daddy's nose, you can't pull it off" Brooke laughed, grazing her finger against the baby's cheek.

Lucas moved her so that she was against his chest, her head over his shoulder. Brooke sat down behind Lucas, kissing Ella's cheek.

_"I'm tired" Ella began closing her eyes, settling into Lucas's shoulder as she slept._

Lucas could see Ella falling asleep, so he and Brooke went into their room and laid down on the bed, with Ella in between the two parents. Brooke ran a hand up and down Ella's back, marveling at their daughter. "She's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me next to you Luke" She breathed, finally looking up at her husband and kissing him

"I know exactly what you mean babe. It's kinda like we just met her, and I can't imagine life without her. I would do anything for her" Lucas moved closer to Brooke, making sure he didn't squish Ella, and put a hand over his wife's waist. "I love you Brooke Davis-Scott" He smiled

"I love you too Lucas Scott. For all of eternity" She settled into the pillow, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

And that is how the new family slept, even if for only a couple of hours.

* * *

_**AN: Can't say I'm too too proud of this chapter, but I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys since you all reviewed so well for the last one. Read and Review pleasee!**_


	3. Author's Note

Okay, I'm VERY VERY VERY sorry for the extreme lack of updates for what seemed like years. I've been EXTREMELY busy with school ending and raising my grades and stuff, but school is ending on Tuesday, which happens to be the last day of finals. So I WILL update next week for sure. I'm only continuing two of my stories though. This one and Look Who's Talking: Brucas Style because I feel like I have hit rock bottom with the others. Once again, I'm VERY sorry for the MIAness.

Rohini


	4. Chapter 3

Ella was about eight months old now, and becoming more like her parents everyday. She was extremely talkative and hyper like Brooke, though no one knew what she was saying considering it was all baby babble, but her doting parents couldn't be any more proud. When she was tired, it was like her personality did a complete 360, and she turned into Lucas, quiet and brooding. She loved her sleep though. If anyone woke her up, she would keep her eyes closed for a couple seconds, then start screaming bloody murder. There was a side of both Brooke and Lucas.

It was a quiet day at the Scott house. It was Lucas's day off, and Brooke had finished her sketches for the month, so they both took this time to have fun with their daughter. But of course, she was sleeping, so the two had time to themselves.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuke" Brooke whined "Go wake Ella up" She pouted at her husband, turning off the tv and throwing the remote onto the couch. Her husband folded the newspaper into his lap and looked at her above his reading glasses. "Broody, you look like an old man with those things" She smirked, crawling over and leaning her head down Lucas's chest.

"Brooke, you and I both know you're not going to have any more fun with her when I wake her up because she will be screaming her little lungs off" Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke as she leaned into him "It's not my fault I have to wear them."

"But I miss her" Brooke pouted again, snuggling her head into the crook of his arm. "Yes it is. You read too much"

"I'll go check on her, but I doubt she'll be awake baby" Lucas sighed, putting the newspaper on the coffee table, with the glasses ontop of them.

_xxxxxxxxxxxMeanwhile, in Ella's roomxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ella opened her eyes tiredly, looking up all around her. She sat up in her crib, reaching for her teddy bear which she started chewing on._

_"Where's mommy?" She looked around and through the bars of her crib, sticking her hands out for her toys that were on the floor. She whined a bit, looking up and seeing her dad come in. "Maybe he'll know where mommy is"_

He walked out of the room and went into Ella's room, finding she was just waking up. "Will you look at that? Your mommy will be ecstatic that you're awake princess"

He lifted the baby out of her crib and into his arms. He changed her diaper and her clothes, then brought her down to Brooke. "Hey baby, look who woke up to see you"

_"Mommy!" Ella squealed, turning around in her dad's arms and reaching her hand's out for Brooke._

Lucas laughed as Brooke perked up, reaching her arms out to take Ella into them "I knew you would be awake baby!" She took the baby into her arms, and stood her up on the couch. "Dumb daddy didn't believe me, but I know my girlie, don't I?" Brooke kissed the little girl all over, sending her into a fit of giggles.

_Ella looked up from her mother's lap, her eyes moving from her mom back to her dad, then back to her mom, then dad. "You people are silly" Ella giggled, burying her head into Brooke's chest_

"Dumb daddy? The dumb daddy that pays your credit card bill?" Lucas raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to his girls.

"Sexy daddy?" Brooke asked, smiling at him

"That sounds too kinky to be said around my daughter" Lucas made a face, putting Ella onto his lap. "Your mommy's a crazy little thing, you know that?"

_She looked up at her daddy and grabbed his nose, laughing. "Yeah, but you're crazier" She smiled, her dimples showing prominently._

"I'm not crazy" Brooke pouted, defending herself. "I'm just more fun than normal people" She finished proudly

"Sure Brooke, I bet Ella here thinks you're pretty crazy, don't cha princess?" Lucas began tickling Ella's stomach, getting her to laugh uncontrollably. "You're a little cheery girl like your mommy, aren't you?"

_"No more tickling!" Ella squealed with delight as she squirmed in her father's arms. "Mommy save me!"_

"She's just like her mommy" Brooke smiled, saving Ella from her father's tickle attack. "Right down to her little toes" She grabbed a hold of the little girl's feet, keeping her from bringing them to her mouth.

_The baby pouted when Brooke grabbed hold of her feet. "Hey, I wanted those" Ella kicked her feet a little, getting her mom to let go, then reached her head down, placing her toes contently in her mouth._

"Hey! She has my nose" Luke added, defending himself.

"Yeah, but she has my hair and my dimples. I have no idea where she got her green eyes from though" Brooke put her hand on Ella's head, playing with the few soft brown hairs she had.

"Well, my mom has green eyes. Maybe she got it from her" Lucas looked down at Ella, smiling. "Do you think you got your eyes from Grandma Karen? Hmm? Hmm?" Brooke laughed as she watched her husband with his baby voice.

_Ella looked up at Lucas with wide eyes as he talked to her. "Why do you talk all high around me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and giving him a confused look._

"Look Broody! She thinks you're weird too!" Brooke couldn't help but laugh hysterically at this.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see how weird she thinks I am when she needs money to buy shoes or something" Lucas shook his head, kissing Ella's forehead. "Won't we my dear?" He spoke in a proper British accent this time.

_"You're still weird" Ella thought, laughing when she heard Lucas's voice. She looked over at her mom "Look at him mommy! Isn't he funny?" She turned her head back to Lucas, laughing as she leaned back into her mother's body._

"I'm pretty sure she thinks you're a clown or something there Luke" Brooke smiled down on her daughter, taking Ella's tiny hands in hers.

"Crazy, dumb, weird, funny" Luke listed off the things Brooke said Ella thought of him. "What about Daddy? Whatever happened to her thinking that of me?" He smirked, lifting Ella from her mothers arms and sitting on the floor with her, his back against the couch. "What else do you think of me munchkin?" He asked, poking her stomach softly.

_"I think you're my daddy" Ella thought cutely. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lucas's nose, which Brooke had taught her to do the week before._

"Aww look at that Luke. She loves you" Brooke said teasingly.

Lucas tilted his head up and looked at Brooke upside down. "Of course she loves me. I'm her daddy" He smiled proudly, kissing Ella's forehead.

Brooke laid down on the couch, putting her arm up to prop herself up by Lucas's head. She put her other arm out and rubbed Ella's stomach, pouting a bit. "I don't want her to grow up Broody"

"Me neither baby, but she's gonna. And somehow, I think she's gonna cause more trouble than anything we could ever be ready for. Won't you pretty girl?" Brooke smiled at his use of the nickname for their daughter.

"She is a pretty girl, isn't she" Brooke slid off the couch, sitting down next to Lucas and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"She's trailing you baby" Luke turned his head, kissing the top of hers.

_Ella watched as her parents got all lovey dovey. She squirmed in Lucas's arms, getting onto the carpet, and crawled over onto her mother's lap, leaning her head back and closing her eyes._

Brooke placed a hand over Ella's stomach as she slept, turning her head to make her eyes meet her husband's. "I love you Luke" She smiled.

"I love you too pretty girl senior" He smirked a little, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Brooke made a face at the name. "Loose the senior part and it'll be a million times better"

Luke smirked. "Well how am I supposed to differentiate between my pretty girls?"

"Somehow, I think you'll figure it out. You're a smart guy" She leaned in and kissed him again, holding it out for as long as she could

* * *

**AN: I should have put this in the beginning, but Ella's thoughts are always in italics. Sorry if it confused any of you. I know I said I would update this story next week, but I needed a distraction from studying, and I already started writing this chapter eons ago, so I just continued it. Remember, this story is purely fluff, with MAYBE slight drama at the end. It's not for people who are looking for a dramatic kinda deal. Review please (:**

**-Rohini**


	5. Author's Note 2

**AN: Okay, so I know it's been almost a month since I've updated, but I have a reason! I was at a camp in Rhode Island for three weeks without internet, and I thought I wrote an update before I left, but when I got back, it wasn't here. So I have to write a new one for both my stories. Please bear with me. If everything goes as planned, I should have an update for both stories by the end of the week. I'm really really really sorry.**

**-Rohini**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm trying to make this story kinda go slower, I don't know why, just go with me. Ella's 10 months here, and I actually did my research for this chapter :D I'm proud of myself for that. Normally I don't lol.**

* * *

Brooke and Lucas had been trying to get Ella to walk for about a month now. Lucas wanted to just give up, and told Brooke time and time again that she would walk when she wanted to, but Brooke was persistent. Day after day, she would put her hair into a messy bun, take Ella's hands in hers, and walk across the living room. The baby could do it with her mother holding her up, but when it came to doing it alone, she would fall on her bum and giggle.

It was a Sunday evening and though Brooke should have been working on her sketches, she was, fruitlessly trying to get Ella to walk.

"Come on baby. We've been doing this everyday. Can you please walk for mommy?" Brooke sat down behind her daughter as she kept her hands on the baby's middle to keep her upright.

Lucas walked in, running a hand through his short blond hair. "Baby, she'll walk when she wants to. Leave her alone"

_"I don't wanna walk. Getting carried is more fun" Ella giggled to herself, falling through her mothers hands and onto the floor. She turned around to face Brooke and smiled, the few teeth she had poking out._

"You're too cute to be frustrated at baby" The brunette smiled, leaning forward and tickling her daughter's stomach.

"You know, she'd probably walk if you didn't bug her about it so much. I bet she's going to walk the second you're not looking" Luke laughed from the couch, picking up his laptop and opening up his work in progress.

"Yeah, well you better get it on camera, or you and I are going to have issues hubby." Brooke laughed a bit, standing up and bringing Ella over to the computer. Lucas turned on the webcam from his computer as Brooke put Ella down on her father's lap.

_Ella stared into the screen, seeing herself there. "Woah!" Her eyes widened, and her parents laughed, watching their daughter "What is this?" Ella asked herself, reaching her hand out and touching the small square at the top of her father's computer._

"That's a camera princess" Luke smiled, rubbing her back with one hand. "You take pictures on it. Watch" Lucas leaned forward and placed the computer down on the table, bringing Brooke closer to him, and putting Ella on his knee. When they were set up, Brooke clicked the mouse and she and Lucas smiled.

_The computer made a noise and Ella squealed on Lucas's knee. She reached forward "That was fun!" She got a confused look on her face as she leaned forward, trying to find the button Brooke pressed to make the noise._

"Look Ella, it's right here baby" Brooke smiled, taking the little girl's hand and clicking the mouse with it. The picture came out with Ella's arm stretched across the screen, and Brooke smiling, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Lucas was in the background smiling like a dork. "Baby, you look like a goof in that picture" Brooke laughed when she saw it. "I'm sending it to myself" She said, leaning forward and sending the picture to her email.

_"Daddy's always goofy" Ella smiled contently to herself, sliding down from Lucas's knee and crawled over to the coffee table, pulling herself upright._

Brooke was watching Lucas type his new book. She smiled to herself as she found it was about her and Ella. She looked up to see her 10 month old standing up with the coffee table. "Luke!" She whispered into his ear.

"What babe?" Lucas asked, squinting his eyes, but when he looked up, he saw Ella standing. "Oh shit!" He went back to the camera and changed it to video mode, turning it around so he could record Ella. It was awkward, but it was all he had at the moment.

_"This isn't so hard" Ella thought to herself as she let go of the table. But then she stumbled a bit forward, almost falling on her face "Whew! That was a close one!" She stuck her tongue out a bit as she took a step forward. "Okay, one foot forward, now the other one" She slowly brought the other foot ahead of the first one, but then lost her balance and fell on her butt._

Brooke had a face of pure excitement as she watched her daughter take her first steps. She looked to her husband after Ella fell "Did you get it?!" She asked excitedly. Lucas smiled wide and nodded. "Of course"

"Baby! I'm so proud of you sweetie!" Brooke squealed as she jumped off the couch and ran towards Ella, lifting her up into the air and back into her arms. "Good job Ella Bella!" She planted kisses all over the baby's head as Lucas got up and joined the two. He took his daughter from Brooke's arms and threw her into the air. "You're so smart princess! How did you do that?" He smiled as the baby was in his arms once again.

Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas's lips as she smiled. She was so excited no one could even believe. "I love you so much Ella" She smiled brightly and kissed Ella's forehead.

_"Who woulda known walking woulda gotten me all this attention? I should do this more often. Maybe I'll get something next time I do_

"Let's go call everyone and tell them our baby is a genius!" Lucas could tell Brooke was still excited, and so he laughed, "Okay, why don't you go get started on that?" He smirked, adjusting Ella in his arms again. When Brooke was out of earshot, Luke shook his head, laughing. "You know Ella, your mother is a wacko"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the fairly short chapter. I'm off to write the next chapter for "Best friends for life"! Remember to review (:  
-Rohini**


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, so this chapter is going to be Ella's first birthday party. Keep in mind when reading this that two months have passed by since the last chapter and I'm trying to stick somewhat to the real movie, _Look Who's Talking_. Ha. I'm on a roll. I did research for this chapter too! I'm proud of myself (: Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

It was time for Ella's first birthday, and Brooke was running all over the house, trying to make sure everyhing was perfect for her daughter's birthday. Plus, she had a little surprise of her own for Lucas later that night when everyone was gone. She sent Lucas out to hang out with the guys while she, Haley and Peyton were looking over Ella and Haley's son, Jamie, who was about three years old. The three had been working all day to get read for the little girl's birthday, and decided to take a break, which was when Brooke was running all over the house, rechecking everything, with Ella toddling after her.

"Ma! Ma!" Ella squealed. _"Pick me up. I don't want to walk anymore!" _The only words Brooke and Lucas had taught Ella were Mama and Dada, so that was all she said.

Brooke stopped walking around the house and turned around to see her one year old running after her. "Yes Ella Bella?" She smiled warmly down at the baby.

The little girl thrusted her arms upwards in an effort to get Brooke to pick her up. _"I'm sick of walking! You carrying me is more fun mama"_

Brooke leaned down and lifted her daughter onto her hip. "You know Ella, you're one now. Soon, you'll be two, and then three, and soon enough, you'll be 17, and your daddy will have to buy a shot gun with all the boys who will be knocking on our door, right?"

Ella gave her mother a confused look. _"What are you talking about? Daddy wouldn't ever hurt anyone"_ With that thought, her face changed to a smile. _"Mama! It's daddy!" _She looked over Brooke's shoulder and pointed, giggling as Lucas and Nathan walked into the house all sweaty from their basketball game.

"Aw, come on Ella. You ruined my element of surprise" Lucas laughed, kissing her on the forehead.

"No offense or anything Luke, but with that smell, your element of surprise was already spoiled without our one year old" She scrunched her nose, hitting his chest lightly. "Go shower stinky" She turned around with a smirk on her face "Hey Nate!" She called back to her brother in law as she walked back to the living room where her friends were.

"Daddy!" Jamie called, running over to his father.

"Hey son" Nathan smiled, lifting Jamie up onto his back as the little boy ran into him.

"Did you beat uncle Lucas bad?" Jamie asked, holding onto his father's shoulders.

"Hey now J Luke. I beat your dad LOADS of times. And today was no different" He threw a confident smile over to his brother and nephew.

"Yeah, yeah. My back was hurting. You had an advantage" Nathan shook his head and put Jamie back down on the ground.

"Excuses, excuses little brother. Just admit I'm better than you" The blond walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water and throwing another one to Nathan.

"You just wait until next time. I'll get Jamie on my team, and we'll beat you so bad" Nathan caught the water bottle with one hand, putting the other down for Jamie to slap.

"Nate, let's go home. We have to get ready for the party" Haley smiled, walking in between the two brothers "You two can continue this never ending fight later" She smirked, patting Nathan on the chest as she made her way towards the door.

"Yeah, I should probably get home too. See ya later B" Peyton called, walking out after Nathan and Jamie

"Okay, see you guys later!" Brooke called, shutting the door after them and turning around. "Luke?" She called up the stairs, figuring he already went to go shower. "Ella? Sweetie? Where are you baby?" Brooke called into the living room, when she heard a giggle. "Oh, we're playing hide and seek huh? Okay, I'll play with you" She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

_From behind the couch, Ella giggled. "Mama will never find me here!" _

Brooke followed the giggle she heard, looking behind the couch, seeing her daughter sitting there in her pink dress, her dark brown hair atop her head, with her finger in her mouth. She reached down and lifted the girl into her arms.

_"How come she stopped looking?" Ella thought since she hadn't heard her mother's footsteps. She put her fingers in her mouth, squealing when she felt someone lift her up. She looked up to see her mother smiling down at her "You scared me mama!"_

"Mama!" Ella squealed, putting a hand to her mother's face.

"I know baby, you're a good hider!" The young mother smiled, sitting down on the couch. "Ella baby, you would look so cute with that bow daddy bought for you in your hair. Why won't you let me put it on?" She asked, holding her little hands in her own.

_"Yuck!" Ella thought, making a face. "That bow is itchy. I hate it mama"_

Brooke laughed when her daughter's face changed. "Okay, okay. I won't put it in. You look cute anyways" She said, leaning in and kissing her nose.

"Of course she does. She's my daughter, after all" Lucas smiled, walking in and sitting down next to his wife and daughter as the doorbell rang.

"Well here, why don't you take your daughter, and come with me to see who's here?" She smirked, handing Ella to Lucas and getting up, her family following behind and opening the door. "Naley! That was a quick change for you two" Brooke smirked

"We decided to save water" Nathan smirked, getting a slap on the chest from Haley and a fist bump from Lucas.

Brooke laughed, walking back into the living room. "Who else is coming anyway Brooke?" Haley asked, sitting down and putting Jamie down next to Ella.

"Mama, I don't wanna play with Ella. She's a girl" Jamie said, making a face

"Jamie, girls aren't all that bad. Just go play with her and you'll find out, alright?" Nathan said, turning Jamie around and guiding him toward Ella.

"But girls are gross" The little boy said as he turned his head, looking back at his father.

"Come back to me with that statement when you're 13" He smirked back at his son

"Go Natey" Brooke laughed "Well Hales, Peyton's coming, and Bevin and Tim with Nathan, Skillz, Mouth, Chase and Rachel, and unfortunately Karen and Deb couldn't make it, so that's it"

"I still think it's creepy that Tim named his kid after you Nate" Lucas noted

"Yeah, me too. But then again, I'm pretty sure Tim doesn't even remember that my name was Nathan first" He smirked

As the party went on, more people came, bringing all their presents for Ella, who got passed around the party her own fair share before being back in her father's arms. Surprisingly, Rachel held her a lot, which was fine with Ella, who had taken a liking to the redhead. During the cake blowing, much to Brooke's dismay, Ella decided it would be fun to take the cake and smear it all over her dress and face and hair, which, of course, Lucas got a picture of. After she was cleaned up and changed, she was fed her cake, and then the party went on. Towards the end of the party, Ella fell asleep in Brooke's arms, so that was when everyone started leaving.

Once everyone was gone, Brooke changed Ella into her pajamas and put her to bed. She walked down the stairs, sitting down on Lucas's lap on the couch as he leaned forward, putting his hand on her back and looking up into her eyes. "Poor girl. She must've been pretty tired" He said, removing his glasses, and putting them on the coffee table.

Brooke nodded "All that passing around must've tired her out. Did you see Rachel with her though?" She had a soft smile on her face, and her dimples showed just a little bit, which Lucas loved "Jeez. You'd think Rachel would hate kids, but the way she's with Ella, I think she might have gotten soft in her age" She smirked

Lucas nodded, agreeing with his wife. "It sucks she's growing up"

"Rachel? Luke! I didn't know you had a thing with Rachel staying young" Brooke smirked, laughing a bit

"No! Ella" He rolled his eyes and shook his head, rubbing up and down his wife's back. "Seems like just yesterday you were breaking my hand" He gave her a small smile, leaning up and kissing her lightly.

"Well in about six months I'll be breaking your hand again Broody" She smiled, turning so that she was straddling him, and putting her hands around his head, running them through his hair.

"You mean..you're..we're" He couldn't seem to get the words out

"I'm pregnant Luke" She smiled

You'd think a writer would be able to express his happiness in having another baby with his wife, but no. He couldn't. All he did was get a big goofy smile on his face and lean in to kiss her with all the passion he could. Brooke's hands moved down to his neck. She pulled away when air became a problem "So I'm guessing from that goofy smile on your face, you're happy?" She asked, giving him a half smile.

"Of course I'm happy pretty girl!" He couldn't seem to stop smiling from this one. He and the love of his life were having another baby! His joy just couldn't be expressed. "Wow. We're having another baby" He leaned back, finally with a content smile on his face. Brooke turned in his arms and leaned back against his chest. His hands moved down to her stomach, resting them there comfortably as she rested hers on top of his.

So this was it,

...the feeling that nothing could bring you down.


End file.
